Trust, betrayal
by Dark Opal
Summary: AU. Two weeks after the death of Lucius, the king, someone kills the queen. A good fic, read it!
1. Prologue

Something I whipped up in boredom. It's kind of an AU. I might continue it, if three people will review…  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Do I really need to say this?  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time there was a great kingdom, rich and prosperous. It was ruled by a kind and loving king. He was well known for his generosity, and was loved by his people and feared by his enemies. One day, he was stopped in the street by an old gypsy woman. She predicted the deaths of his family and himself. The king, worried, realized he needed an heir to continue to rule after him. So he married a young brunette by the name of Lily, and together they had a son, Prince Harold who had bewitching green eyes and wild black hair, a gift from his mother's side. And they lived together for a happy five years and the castle was full of laughter. One fateful day, the King was strolling in the castle when he heard the soft laughter of his wife from inside a room. He opened the door to find her in the arms of one of his knights. Stricken with grief and betrayal, he ordered for her to be beheaded and for the knight to be hanged for his crime. His sadness swept throughout the kingdom, and it was no longer filled with joy and laughter. Finally, after one long year of searching, he found himself another wife. She had long, red hair and an infectious laugh, and soon Harry found himself with a younger brother and even younger sister by the names of Ronald and Virginia. The two were born with green eyes and flaming red hair, just like their mother, which pleased the king. The family spent many joyous years together, and for once in a long time the king was happy. But that was not to last. The Queen, whose name was Molly, caught ill overnight and died the next day. Once again the king's heart was broken, and he turned cold and bitter. He and his sons drifted apart, his eldest son Harry already a young man of the age of twenty-five. The kingdom withered and died. But things were not to stay this way. One sunny day the king was walking in his kingdom when he came across a beautiful young woman, whom he instantly fell in love with. However, it was rumored that this woman was an evil sorceress. The king ignored these warnings. Not long after it was to be known that the king had remarried the woman, of whose name was Narcissa. And together, the king had one last son.  
  
  
  
And this son was named Draco… 


	2. King?

The redheaded boy stared longingly at the huge black stallion.  
  
"It IS a beauty," he whispered in awe. The boy sitting atop it laughed and jumped down with ease. He took off his helm and ran a hand through his wild and untamable black hair. A young girl came running up to her elder brothers, long red hair trailing behind.  
  
"Father calls for you" she said to the boys, panting slightly. The taller, dark-haired boy groaned.  
  
"What does he want this time?" he asked. The redhead hit him playfully on the back.  
  
"Come on, we won't want to keep 'His Highness' waiting" he said.  
  
  
  
"Hello my children" the king said. The princes bowed stiffly and the princess curtsied politely. The king got up.  
  
"It has come to my attention that I should choose an heir to rule after me. You boys were the first to come to my mind. Now, I thou-"  
  
"An heir! Truly, father? Then whoever it is shall rule the throne?" the princess asked excitedly, not quite as able to keep silent as her brothers. The king glared at her. She gulped and bowed her head. The king continued.  
  
"Ronald, my son. You became a knight at a very young age, and fought your first battle at only 16" the king said. The young man smiled slightly, proudly.  
  
"Harry, my eldest. You have spent most of your life training and improving your skills in combat, and you have gone a long way. You too have ridden to battles and returned victorious," the king said. The prince smiled and kneeled, knowing what to expect next. The king paused thoughtfully.  
  
"However…" he said. The young man looked up. However?  
  
"However, Ronald has also excelled in all of his subjects and shows a wide understanding of the world. Ronald has even solved a few of the problems of this kingdom. And for that…" the king picked up a small golden crown studded with jewels of the highest quality from a nearby table, "I pronounce my son, Ronald, the future heir of the kingdom of Hogwarts" he said, placing the crown lightly on his son's head. Ronald took it down from his head with trembling hands, staring disbelievingly at the crown.  
  
"I…I…" his eyes brimmed with tears of joy.  
  
"Ronald!" his sister Virginia squealed. Ronald turned and flung his arms around his brother, who had gotten up slowly from the floor.  
  
"I can't believe it" he said, tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks. The prince stiffened.  
  
"Good for you Ronald. I'm happy for you" he said. He twisted out of his brother's grasp smoothly and stalked out of the room. His brother and sister stared at him. The king watched his son leave calmly, no emotion showing in his eyes of face.  
  
"Father, may I-" the princess asked. The king waved his hand.  
  
"Go, go," he said and Virginia hurried after her angry and disappointed brother. The Queen, who was standing close by put her arm on her husband's.  
  
"Dear, did you really think that was such a good idea?" she asked softly.  
  
"Of course it was" the king replied, a little snappily.  
  
"Oh, dear Lucius, don't be upset" Narcissa crooned, running her fingers through her husband's hair soothingly. He smiled as touched her hand lightly.  
  
"Of course I'm not upset dear," he said, watching his redheaded son run after his siblings.  
  
  
  
Ronald found his brother angrily saddling his horse, his sister fussing around him.  
  
"Harry? Are you mad at me?" he asked tentatively. His brother didn't reply, just mounted the stallion.  
  
"Har?" Ronald used the name he had used for his brother since he was a small child.  
  
"What?" the prince snapped furiously, brushing away a tear from his eye quickly.  
  
"Why are you angry at me?" he asked.  
  
"Why? WHY?" Harry yelled. "Why you? Why not me? I'm the eldest, I've won more victories for father… why you?"  
  
Ronald was shocked by the amount of jealousy in his voice. A cool voice spoke from the shadows of the stable.  
  
"Because he's more intelligent than you. He knows that just jumping into a war won't solve anything. Because father loves him more" the last brother said calmly.  
  
"Draco!" Virginia said in a shocked whisper. The teen shrugged.  
  
"It's the truth," he said coolly. Harry whirled around and picked him up off the floor in a rage by the front of his soft white shirt.  
  
"Father loves me. And he was mistaken when he chose Ronald. He meant me," he said between clenched teeth. The blonde smirked.  
  
"Really. So, if Father loves you so much, why didn't he name you king?" he asked. Harry looked uncertain, then, yelling in anger threw his brother into a pile of hay and galloped away. Virginia put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did you HAVE to do that? You can see how upset he was already!" she said, voice tinged with fury. Draco looked back at her smugly.  
  
"It's the truth," he repeated. He looked at his fast disappearing brother.  
  
"Besides, knowing our brother, he would've forgotten about it when he returns," he added and walked to the entrance of the stable. Ronald sat down miserably on the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause any harm," he said sadly. Draco stopped.  
  
"Of course you didn't" he said and left.  
  
  
  
"Find anything interesting today Harry?" Narcissa asked. The prince stuck a piece of meat into his mouth.  
  
"No" he said shortly, coldly. Virginia, the peacemaker, nudged him sharply. Harry's great hatred of the Queen was no secret, but Virginia hated how he made it so obvious.  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full" snapped Lucius. The prince fell into a moody silence.  
  
"How were your studies today dear?" asked Narcissa. Draco put down his goblet of wine and dabbed his mouth lightly.  
  
"The math teacher you hired is a fool. He didn't manage to understand my questions"  
  
"We'll get rid of him," Narcissa said instantly.  
  
"How was fencing?" Lucius asked. Draco took his time to answer.  
  
"It was all right, I suppose," he said. "I got top marks in Dark Arts" he added. The Queen smiled.  
  
"Gets it from me" she said proudly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"No kidding" he said and suppressed a loud yelp as his sister's elbow rammed into his arm. The king frowned.  
  
"That's nothing to be proud of" he said. It wasn't surprising he wasn't happy; he himself had always been afraid of magic and had always preferred 'good old fighting', just like his first two sons.  
  
"Nonsense!" Narcissa said, sipping her wine delicately.  
  
"So father, what happened in the kingdom today?" Ronald asked. His father looked at him approvingly, not yet the king and took such an interest in the kingdom!  
  
"The Beauxbatons are rebelling" Lucius said calmly. Ronald and Harry leapt to their feet, hands on their swords.  
  
"Sit down, they haven't attacked yet" Draco said irritably. Ronald flushed and sat down, but his brother remained standing.  
  
"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" he asked angrily, furious at the idea of being bossed around by a fourteen year old. Draco regarded him coolly.  
  
"Then go ahead, keep standing. You look ridiculous" he said and started to cut his meat. He suddenly found himself face to face with his brother. His feet dangled a foot off the ground and he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Harry!" Virginia shrieked.  
  
"You're too bossy for your own good brother," the irate prince snarled. Ronald tugged anxiously on his sleeve.  
  
"Har, stop, he's suffocating" he pleaded. It was no use; his brother was six years older and much stronger.  
  
"I can look after myself, thank you," Draco said, a smile suddenly coming over his face. Too late, Harry realized Draco was holding his wand. The blonde lifted his hand up.  
  
"Crucio!" he shouted. The taller boy shouted in surprise and dropped onto his back, releasing his brother. He rolled on the floor in pain, yelling. Draco watched him calmly.  
  
"Draco! Undo it!" Ronald shouted, panicked. The boy looked at him with a frown the shrugged. He waved his wand and suddenly Harry stopped rolling. He lay on the floor for a while, breathing heavily.  
  
"You look in pain, brother," Draco said. Harry kicked out, tripping Draco. He rolled up and picked Draco up by the front of his light white shirt.  
  
"Not in as much pain as you will be" he said, drawing his fist back.  
  
"Harold!" Lucius snapped, using his son's full name. Harry dropped Draco hard onto the floor. Narcissa touched her stepson on the shoulder, lightly.  
  
"Son? Is anything wrong?" she asked. Harry could have sworn the woman was almost crowing in laughter. He wrenched away from her.  
  
"Don't call me son, MOTHER," he said. "I am not your son. Otherwise I would have thrown myself off a cliff long ago"  
  
Narcissa smirked. "Of course not, my prince" she said, curtsying mockingly. Harry trembled with rage.  
  
"Sit down Harold" the king commanded.  
  
"That's all you like to do, isn't it? Boss me around! For goodness sakes father, I'm not a child! I can do things by myself! I may not be the future king, but I am still a prince, meaning I don't have to do everything you tell me!" Harry yelled, his fists clenched. He ran out of the room and the family could hear a door slam noisily.  
  
  
  
"Harry?" Ronald and Virginia opened the door quietly, meekly. They found their brother sitting on his bed, staring at the sword in his hands with a slight look of longing. Ronald walked to his brother and hastily removed the sword from him.  
  
"Why did he have to marry HER? Why did they have to have HIM?" the raven- haired man moaned. The heir and princess exchanged glances. They had gone over this many times before.  
  
"Well, father seems happy now…" Virginia ventured to say.  
  
"HAPPY? Remember when we went to the park when we were younger? THAT was HAPPINESS"  
  
"What has that stupid witch done to him?" Ronald sympathized. The siblings sat in silence, remembering better times, better times that weren't in darkness.  
  
"It's late. You'd better go to sleep" Harry said, yawning. Ronald hit him on the back playfully.  
  
"You make us sound like little children" he grinned. Harry grinned back.  
  
"You aren't? My baby brother, not a child?" he said. Ronald hit him again and Harry winced.  
  
"You're getting stronger. Good" he said, rubbing his back. Ronald got up and headed for the door. He reached for the doorknob and hesitated.  
  
"Har?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Are you mad… because…" Ronald stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Hm? No, of course I'm not. You'll make a fine king" Harry said cheerily. Satisfied, Ronald opened the door and left.  
  
"Good night Harry" Virginia said and closed the door.  
  
  
  
"Draco! Wake up!" Virginia screamed. The blonde sat up in his bed, soft hair tousled. He scowled.  
  
"Do you mind? I am trying to SLEEP," he snapped and lay back. The next thing he knew, his silken blankets were whipped off him and he was shivering in the cold.  
  
"What are you trying to do sister? Freeze me to death?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"The Beauxbatons are attacking! They're attacking the castle!" she shrieked shrilly. She didn't get quite the expected response.  
  
"That's it? For goodness sakes Virginia, leave the fighting to my pea- brained brothers and let me sleep" he said irritably.  
  
"Mother called for you!" the girl said. The prince stretched and got out of bed.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll go see what's going on" he muttered, furious at being awakened from his sleep.  
  
  
  
OK, I was feeling bored. I'm sorry if any of the characters were… out of character. I know it's a dark tale. I just re-read my whole collection of DragonLance. THEY are DARK. Anyhow. Review? Please?  
  
I actually wanted Harry to be king. But I checked up on names, and this is what I got (which should explain something…):  
  
Harold/Harry: Army Ruler  
  
Reginald/Ronald: King  
  
Just had to say that. 


	3. Murder

"Ah!" Ronald yelled in pain.  
  
"You all right?" Harry shouted in concern. It was hard to hear each other over the sounds of the yells and screams of battle.  
  
"Just got an arrow wound," Ronald winced as he pulled the arrow out of the arm of his chain mail armor. He was thankful that for once he had listened to his big brother and worn the heavy chain mail rather than his normal thick leather. Leather was much more comfortable and could hold off all right from slashes from swords, but was no use with arrows.  
  
"Look out!" Harry yelled. There was the loud clang of metal hitting metal then a man fell dead in front of Ronald, blood pouring out of a chest wound.  
  
"Thanks," the redhead said gratefully.  
  
"You should watch out for yourself little brother. Next time you may not be so lucky" Harry grunted.  
  
  
  
In another part of the castle, the rest of the family was also fighting.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Well said," the Queen smirked. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted. Another man fell down.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself mother" Draco smirked back. He turned to face a man running up to him from behind.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" he said calmly, pointing his wand. The man froze and fell to the floor where he was trampled by his fellow fighters. His mother nodded approvingly.  
  
"You're learning well. Avada Kedavra!" she shouted again. The men suddenly stopped coming and looked at the two, afraid. Then they turned and bolted. Draco smiled at his mother.  
  
"Not bad for the only fighting woman in Hogwarts" he said then turned and left for the castle.  
  
  
  
"How many of them ARE there?" Ronald shouted.  
  
"Thirty-six…" Harry counted as he slashed down another man. There was the sound of a horse neighing. Startled, the brother glanced in the direction of the horse. The rider wore a helmet and steel armor. The armor had the emblem of a silver snake on a green background on the left side of the chest. The rider had a shield attached to the side of the horse, which also had the design of a silver snake, twisting, curling and hissing venomously on an emerald green background. The person sat proudly atop a tall, elegant cream-colored horse.  
  
"Draco?" they both mouthed the question on their minds.  
  
"I thought he hated fighting!" Ronald said.  
  
"Well, at least he's joining us now. Better late than never" Harry said.  
  
"But why's he on his horse?"  
  
"Probably wants to show off. Just ignore him," Harry said, just missing a powerful stab to his left. Ronald kept watching his younger brother in admiration. Both himself and Harry were better skilled in fighting, the both of them being knights, but his little brother looked so natural. He sat up straight and tall, yet relaxed. Ronald watched as the teen lifted his sword high into the air… then he realized.  
  
"Harry!" Ronald yelled urgently.  
  
"What is it?" the man panted.  
  
"Isn't that father?" the redhead asked, pointing. Harry looked.  
  
"Yes, it… DRACO! STOP!" he shouted. The boys watched in horror as the armored teen brought the shining sword down in a swift, fluid movement. Right into the king's chest. The sword was sharp; it pierced right through the thin steel armor that Lucius wore, right through his flesh and right through to the other side. The man gasped and touched his wound gingerly. A look of shock and surprise came over his face as his hand came away with blood. Suddenly he coughed a shower of blood. Slowly the rider took out his sword, which was now a wet red from the blood. The king shook on his feet and opened and closed his mouth, as if trying to breathe but not succeeding. The rider bent down so the princes couldn't see, lifted up his helmet and kissed the king lightly, respectfully, on the forehead. Then he closed his helmet again and kicked the king down onto the floor violently. The rider tossed his head proudly, turned his horse and galloped away. Ronald stood staring, not believing what just happened. Harry ran to his father, who had blood trickling out of his mouth. He breathed, painful, ragged breaths.  
  
"Father?" Harry asked softly. Lucius looked at his with cloudy eyes, smiled weakly… then his eyes glazed over. A short, slim person near the prince clad in leather armor looked down at the dead king and yelled something loudly in a different language. There was the sound of running footsteps. Harry looked up and realized something.  
  
"They're leaving!" Harry shouted. Ronald had also realized that, snapping out of his shock.  
  
"I wonder why?" he asked, lowering his sword. He shook his head, wavy red hair damp with sweat. Unlike his brother, he preferred to fight with as much freedom as possible. He preferred light, flexible thick leather armor to heavy chain mail. He preferred light leather boots to the stronger but heavier steel boots. He disliked the metal helmets that his brother wore and refused adamantly to wear one, saying that he'd rather put his head in a tight cardboard box. His brother took off said armor.  
  
"They're leaving," he repeated, dazedly, running a gloved hand through his raven hair. Ronald ran over to him and looked at his father, in his brother's arms. His eyes welled up with tears. He bent down and slowly, with a shaking hand, closed his father's eyelids.  
  
"Sleep in peace, father," he whispered.  
  
  
  
The brothers stormed into Draco's room. The boy was calmly reading a book. He looked up irritably as they entered.  
  
"What?" he snapped, angry at having had his privacy intruded.  
  
"Draco-" Ronald started but Harry cut in.  
  
"Why did you kill father?" he demanded furiously. The blonde arched his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I did no such thing" he said.  
  
"Liar!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Har…"  
  
"Tell the truth! We SAW you! In armor, on your horse…"  
  
Draco snorted. "You saw me? You know for a fact that I detest armor and fighting. And when you say you saw me, did you really? Did you see my face?"  
  
"You were wearing your armor! Only YOU wear the silver snake!"  
  
"Harry, he's got a good poi-"  
  
Harry stalked away and quickly returned.  
  
"Do you deny that this is yours?" he asked, shaking a sheathed sword in front of his brother's face.  
  
"No" Draco said. Harry took the sword out.  
  
"So, if you weren't fighting, why is the sword bloody?" he shouted. Draco looked calmly at the sword.  
  
"The cook probably used it as a butchers knife, the stupid woman" he said. The sword swished through the air and was suddenly at the young prince's neck.  
  
"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Harry yelled, his voice almost breaking into a shriek. Draco looked calmly at the sword. He flicked his hand and the swords handle burned red-hot. It clattered onto the floor as Harry dropped it.  
  
"I DID already. You should rephrase your question to 'tell me a lie'"  
  
With a roar Harry punched his surprised brother, who quickly recovered and kicked Harry back. Soon they were fighting each other and not holding back. It was obvious that Harry was winning, being older, bigger and stronger. There was suddenly a loud bang.  
  
"Stop!" Ronald yelled, his voice ringing with authority. The brothers looked at him in shock; he had never spoken like that before.  
  
"Harry, I think he has a point. He never did like to wear armor. He always does his… magic… And besides, it's bad enough father dying. Virginia doesn't even KNOW. Do you really want to break her heart by telling her that, not only father died, but Draco too?"  
  
"I can take care of myself…" Draco muttered.  
  
"What gives you the right to order me around?" Harry asked the redhead icily, sounding, for a moment, like his youngest brother. To his surprise his brother stood tall and looked up straight into his eyes.  
  
"Because father named me heir. So now I am the king," the man said. Harry glared venomously at his brothers and stormed out of the room without a word. The blonde looked at his elder brother, who stood on the spot, trembling.  
  
"Thank you" he said, then, as nothing had even happened, sat down and continued reading his book.  
  
  
  
The funeral was a sad one. Ronald wasn't sure whether it was more sad because his father had died or because hardly anyone showed up. His heart almost broke as he watched his sister break down, wracked with sobs, her head on the king's still, cold chest. He looked at his siblings. The youngest prince stood with his mother, staring coldly at the corpse. As if nothing had really happened. His elder brother kneeled beside his father, head bowed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry hadn't been talking to Ronald since he stopped the fight. Ronald felt the heavy golden crown slip on his head and he pushed it to the right position.  
  
"What a nice position I'm in. One of my brothers isn't talking to me and the other is, as far as I'm concerned, a cold unfeeling block of marble. Perfect" he sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I'm so sorry if this chapter is boring! I've had writer's block! I'm so sorry!  
  
Anyone want to guess who killed Lucius? Draco? A Beauxbaton? Hmmmmmm… suspense! 


	4. Death

Although Ronald was the king, it was mostly Narcissa who gave the orders. Ronald, having only been king for a short time and on short notice had hardly any knowledge of how to rule a kingdom and found himself going to his smirking stepmother for help. After two weeks he found himself not making any of the actual decisions, rather, it was Narcissa who told him what to do and him telling everyone else to do it. He was miserable, for, although his elder brother Harold had forgiven him he stayed away from the castle for as long as he could. "You surely aren't expecting me to stay with THOSE two, any longer than I have to, are you?" he had asked in astonishment after Ronald had begged him to stay for a while longer. Ronald sighed. It wasn't fair. He had never asked to be king. but he had been chosen. And now. "I wonder what wonderful tale of adventure is Harold going to tell me tonight?" Ronald murmured. He envied his brother sometimes. He didn't have to be caged up in a castle, a castle that was far too large for the small family, if that was what you could all it, yet was too small. Ronald had always loved the outdoors, the smell of the sweet grass, the cool breezes that danced through his hair. He wistfully remembered times when he was younger, when his mother, father, brother and himself were one whole happy family. They had gone down to a stream for a picnic. It had been one of the best times of his life. He chased the butterflies, swam and wrestled with his brother. After that his father had taught the two boys how to fish, shot arrows and even use a sword, although it had been a wooden one. The day had ended with a lovely picnic lunch and a garland of stringed flowers made by his little sister, placed lovingly around his neck by his mother. After that they had gone back to the castle where Harold taught his adoring little brother everything he knew about fighting and riding. Ronald sighed longingly. He wanted to get out. Or at least have one, just one decent conversation. He obviously was not going to get anything out of Draco. and Virginia. Ronald walked quietly down a long carpeted corridor. A slight smile flickered on his face. Only two weeks ago he probably would have been told off by his brother for 'walking too quietly'. This coming from the brother that liked making his presence known. The man reached his sister's room. He knocked on the door. "Virginia? May I come in?" "If you want," came a muffled, soft voice. Ronald pushed to door open slowly and closed it with a click behind him. His sister sat forlornly on the floor, wiping away tears from her face. The scene almost broke his heart. "Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. "Yes" his sister said, her voice shaky. "Here" Ronald said, taking out a piece of cloth. The young woman took it gratefully and wiped her eyes then her face. "So" Ronald said uncomfortably. "I miss him Ronald" Virginia said suddenly, sadly. She wiped her eyes again then turned to her older brother and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm being so selfish, you must care a lot too. It's just. I loved him so much" she said, wiping her face as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "It's okay Ginny. you can cry, no one's stopping you," Ronald said, using the name he called his sister when he had been very young. "No one's stopping you." he repeated, pulling her into a warm and comforting hug. "How can you two do it?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Two? Me and who? Do what?" "You and Harold. Go on with your lives. Completely ignore the fact that our father is dead. How can you just forget?" she asked, a slight note of accusation in her voice. "Oh Virginia. we will never forget father. He's still right with us" "Where?" the princess asked softly. It's so difficult to remember that she's almost a woman, still a teenager of nineteen, he thought. "Right here. And he's never going to leave" Ronald replied, placing his hand softly over his heart. He gently took his sister's hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel it beating? That's where he's gone, and as long as you keep feeling your heart beat he will keep on living and remembering you" "Do you think mother's there too?" the princess sniffed. "Definitely" her brother smiled. Virginia smiled slightly. "They're finally together" she said. The door opened and the two siblings looked up. "Mother wishes to see you" Draco said. Ronald sighed and got up. Just when he was actually TALKING to someone. "What does she want this time?" he asked. "Don't take that tone with ME brother. I am only as mother wished" the prince said coldly and walked away.  
  
  
  
"Hello my son. How are you?" "What is it this time?" Ronald asked somewhat wearily. It irritated him that his stepmother always referred to him as 'my son', even though he wasn't and how she always put on such a pleasant manner. What was the point? It was obvious anyway, that below those pleasant words there was a sting. Narcissa frowned. "If you are king you are expected to have manners" "Sorry" Ronald ran his hand through his flaming red hair. The queen smiled, a cold and cool smile. "I found this in one of your father's chests," she said, placing a scroll onto the table. Ronald stared at her. "You went through father's chests?" he asked, slightly horrified. He was superstitious and strongly believed in not disturbing the possessions of the dead. "Of course I did. Now open it" Narcissa said. Hesitating, Ronald slowly picked up the scroll and glanced at the top lines. He froze. Then put the scroll down with trembling hands. "This is to us," he said. Narcissa just looked at him. "He. he wrote it to us." "Just two days before the battle" Narcissa finished calmly. "May. may I be excused?" Ronald stammered. Narcissa nodded, smirking, and Ronald ran.  
  
  
  
"What?" Harold asked incredulously. "Father left us a letter! Written before he. he." "Left" the raven-haired prince finished. He sat down on his bed, resting his elbow on his right knee putting his chin on his closed right fist. "Read it" Ronald cleared his throat and started to read. "To my children. If you are reading this, I will not with you anymore. Life will continue as normal in the castle. Ronald, you will be king and Harold will be your protector. I am planning a battle now, as I write. I have heard that the Beauxbatons are gathering forces and are planning to attack. If I don't succeed in counter-attacking, I want my sons to go to the village of Beauxbatons. Reason with them and try to come up with a solution. Then I want you to travel to the land of the Durmstrangs-" "Durmstrangs!" Harold exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "Who are the Durmstrangs?" Ronald asked. "They are a kingdom bordering ours. Did your history tutor not tell you this?" Harold asked. Ronald shook his head and the prince snorted. "And you being the king too" "What's so bad about the Durmstrangs?" Ronald asked. Harold gazed out of the window. "Did you know that our cousin is Durmstrang?" "What?" "The king of Durmstrang is father's half brother" "We have a cousin?" Ronald asked. "Why wasn't I told?" "Father did not like to talk about them" "Why?" Harold sighed. "At first I believed it to be sibling rivalry. Then later I learned different. The Durmstrangs are ruthless. They have hardly any law; if a criminal is caught, whether the crime is stealing a piece of bread or even talking back to a knight they are hanged the next day" Ronald stared. "Do not joke brother, it's not funny" "Who said I was joking?" Harold asked grimly. "We. we have a cousin. what is his name?" Harold frowned, trying to remember. "If I'm correct I think his name was Krum. Viktor Krum" "What kind of a name is Krum?" Ronald asked bluntly. Harold grinned. "His father is called Igor Karkaroff," he said. "Oh. I see. Karkaroff?" "He feels the same way about father as father feels about him. He had his surname changed" "Oh." Ronald said, feeling somewhat confused. "Continue with the letter" Harold said, lying back on the bed. "Oh, right. Travel to the land of the Durmstrangs and retrieve a possession stolen from me. I know with all my heart that you succeed in these missions. I trust each and every one of. of." Ronald squinted. "What is it?" Harold enquired. "His writing gets messy. as if he was unsure of whether he should write the next part or not" "Then read the part after!" Harold said impatiently. "A malicious man disguises himself with his lips, but in his heart he harbors deceit" "What's that got to do with the Durmstrangs or Beauxbatons?" Harold asked, puzzled. He sat up. "I think he's trying to say something but maybe isn't saying it straightforward so if someone found it before we did the person wouldn't understand" "So what is he saying?" "I think. a person is deceitful and cruel at heart but is able to put on a false air to hide it" "So." "Maybe it's a warning? To take caution of someone who would do harm to us?" "Anything else?" Ronald looked at the scroll. "Beware the rabbit with the soul of a serpent"  
  
"I thought so!" Harold said triumphantly. "What?" "Draco. It has to be" "What has this got to do with our brother?" Ronald asked, mystified. "It makes sense. First he says 'in his heart he harbors deceit'. Then he says 'beware the rabbit with the soul of a serpent', probably meaning that someone that looks harmless can be deadly. Who else could it be? Think about it, who would benefit the most with us dead? With us two gone our brother can take the throne, with his beloved MOTHER," Harold spat the word, "at his side. Then the part about the serpent. Draco is the only one who carries the snake emblem. It's an obvious hint!" "Too obvious. You're rushing to conclusions" "I am not. Think about it brother!" Ronald decided not to and continued reading. "I love you all. I'm sorry I never said it. With all my heart, Lucius" A silence followed. "For so long. he has never told me he loved me," Harold said quietly. "Are we going to take up this mission?" his redheaded brother asked. "Are we to deny father his final wish?" "This seems. dangerous" "Dangerous, pah!" Harold spat. "What's an adventure without danger?" "I think we should tell Draco about this. This favor father asked of us" "Why on earth should we?" "Most of the Beauxbatons speak French" Ronald said simply, rolling up the scroll. "And?" "Do you speak French?" Harold grinned. "No" he admitted. "But I still don't see what. no" "What you have probably guessed is correct. I can't speak French either. And the only person who can is-" "Our brother" Harold finished angrily. "Can't we go without him? We don't need to know French" "If we are to have a conversation with their leader we will have to know how to speak their language" Ronald said. Harold frowned. "I'm beginning to reconsider going on this mission," he muttered. Ronald sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped that Harold wouldn't hate him for what he was going to say next. "Father wanted us to go on this mission and I say we should. We should- WILL bring Draco with us. You will come with us" "And that's an order!" Ronald added quickly as he saw his brother open his mouth to protest. He took a breath. "And is the king gives an order, everyone is expected to obey. Even older brothers," he said. He took a deep breath, hung his head, taking a sudden interest in his shoes, and waited for the yelling from his brother to come. Harold stared at his brother and frowned, then burst out into laughter. Ronald looked up in amazement. "You act like I'm going to kill you!" he said, smiling. "If only I knew, that the funny little kid I used to throw into the pond whenever he disobeyed me would one day be telling ME what to do." "I'm thankful for those moments. At least I know how to swim" "Hah!" Harold laughed. He calmed himself down. "All right, I'll come with you. But don't blame me if one day you find our brother hanging from a tree" Ronald wondered whether he was serious or not. Harold certainly was capable of murdering his brother; he hated him that much. Both brothers' heads snapped up as a shriek pierced through the air. "What." Harold ran to where the sound came from, his brother following him. There was a sudden green flash and then nothing. The siblings exchanged looks. Narcissa's room. Harold slammed open the door. Narcissa lay on the floor, a green glow surrounding her. The brothers took a step back. They were ready for an attack, but they were completely afraid of magic. Ronald stepped forward slowly. As he approached the woman the glow dimmed and disappeared. Hesitantly, he bent down next to her and took her wrist. Narcissa's hand flopped over limply as he felt for her pulse. Nothing. Narcissa's hand was as cold as ice and as smooth as marble, and it slipped out of Ronald's shaking hand onto the floor. He noticed a mark on the deceased queen's neck and looked at it closely. He recognized it. "Harold." The prince looked and his mouth set into a grim line. "The mark of death" Both the brothers recognized it. How could they not, when their own younger brother made it so often? Harold remembered the first time he had seen it. He had been sitting with Ronald in a room, quietly watching Draco take a lesson. This had been years back, when Draco had only been around five. The teacher had explained something and Draco had calmly told the teacher that he was wrong. Going purple in the face, the teacher had asked why he was wrong. Draco told him, then told him what he perceived was correct. The teacher had laughed and started to ridicule the boy. At the time, Harold had not yet begun to hate his youngest sibling so he had been about to shout at the man and tell him off, but Draco had acted before he did. Furious at being laughed at, furious at not being taken seriously, he had taken out his wand and shouted the two deadly words. Avada Kedavra. Harold shuddered. It was horrible, and it happened so fast. The man's eyes widened, then a bright green flash. When it had cleared, the man was lying on the floor, glowing green, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, mouth open in a silent scream. He didn't know what had scared him the most, that the man was dead, after only a few seconds, or the fact that his little brother was sitting in his chair continuing with his work as if nothing had happened. After it all Draco had refused to admit that what he had done was wrong, that the man deserved it all. The two brothers had seen the mark on the left side of the man' neck. Exactly where it was on Narcissa. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ronald shudder. He remembered too. Both of them knew of the dark magic that Draco and his mother used, in and out of battle. They didn't mind them using it. Much. But when it was right in front of their face. "She's dead," someone said, voice soft as silk. Harold jumped. Draco knelt down next to his eldest brother and stroked the mark on his mother's neck softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I finally write another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I only had three reviewers. which was a bit discouraging. But they wrote really positive things, which was really EN-couraging! ^^ 


End file.
